Courage?
by ani-chan24
Summary: Spoiler for 11/09/10 episode of glee, "Never Been Kissed". What if Kurt didn't push Karofsky away in the locker room? Would something more have happened? Rated R, NWS. Karofsky/Kurt Oneshot  WARNING: OOC!Kurt! This is a PWP, people, take it at face value


Big spoilers if you haven't seen tonight, 11/09/10's episode 'Never Been Kissed'.

I know there has to be a bunch of people thinking of this. Hope it's okay for a one-shot.

I don't own glee or its characters. this one was written entirely by me, hopefully it won't suck? This has nothing to do with my other glee story.

What if Kurt didn't push Karofsky away in the locker room? What if it escalated to something more? Here's my take.

* * *

Courage. It's something every one wants to have. Soldiers have it, Broadway stars have it, even the Cowardly Lion had it all along. So how hard could it be for Kurt Hummel to muster up some? Courage to stand up for himself, for who he was.

If he played his cards right, Karofsky would've backed off. If he played them wrong, Kurt would end up a big ball of black and blue marks. Now for this to be happening, he must've played one hell of a hand.

Blaine had told him to stand up for himself, but even the dark-haired Warbler couldn't have expected this. Karofsky, that big, bullheaded football player, had his lips smashed against Kurt's, kissing him with the desperateness of a dying man using his last breath to confess something.

He held, no, cradled Kurt's cheeks like he was a fragile statue that could break with one swift move, holding him still as they kissed. But Kurt didn't exactly pull away. He didn't know why. Was it fear? Shock? Excitement? This was his first kiss after all...

His first kiss... the first kiss that really meant something, and it was with Dave Karofsky in the musty boy's locker room. Not exactly that meaningful smooch over a candlelit dinner as he'd always expected. It was hot, and frantic, and a bit overwhelming. What would happen next?

Finally Dave pulled away, breathing heavily, with the look of someone who had figured out why he existed. Why he was there. He went in for another kiss. Kurt didn't stop him. It wasn't as though Karofsky was his type. He tormented him, and was big and rude, and slushied him at least once a week, for as long as he could remember. But that feeling, that heated passion, he didn't know when he'd get to feel it again. So what could he do... but give in.

Not only did he give in, but Kurt began to kiss back a little. It wasn't gentle and cherry-flavored like his kisses with Brittany were. He could taste sweat, and that's about it. A big hand stopped cupping his cheek and went lower, encircling his waist and bringing him closer. Kurt's thin, pale hands rested on Karofsky's chest comfortably, not making any moves. He didn't know what to do after all.

The larger man turned them, pushing Kurt gently against the lockers as his hands roamed down, gripping the thinner boy's waist, and sometimes moving lower to softly grope at his hips. It was sort of awkward, kissing someone so much taller, but Karofsky seemed to have it down, bending over just enough so that Kurt didn't exert himself trying to stretch to reach. At one point one of the football player's big mitts found its way to the other boy's butt, resting there and groping just when it was unexpected.

Kurt gasped, and gave Karofsky the opportunity he wanted. He delved in without invitation, his tongue tangling with Kurt's to create a strange new taste and sensation. Kurt tasted of the fruit drink he'd had between classes. Karofsky tasted of slushie and salt. Not the best mix, but it could have been worse.

After a good few minutes of them playing tonsil hockey, Dave pulled his mouth away, opting to trace down the brunette's neck with his tongue, kissing and nibbling as he did so. "You're... so... beautiful." he got out in between kisses, as Kurt stared blankly at the lockers across the room. This was madness. If this was some sort of cruel joke, Karofsky had gone way too far. Kissing him, calling him beautiful, groping his butt! The idea of it being a joke was one he could no longer believe. This was real. And it was happening.

Finally that damn courage mustered up again, and Kurt pushed the bigger boy away. "Why are you doing this?" he asked in a hushed voice, scared someone might hear him and come in, although it was a safe bet that no one would, since gym had been canceled for a while, due to Bieste's quitting.

Karofsky stopped in his tracks, staring at Kurt for what felt like forever before answering. "I like you, Hummel." he was talking quietly too. It seemed as if he had more he wanted to say, but that was all that would come out.

Blue-green eyes stared harshly. "What makes you think I like you?" Kurt asked, his beautiful features fierce with suspicion and confusion.

The large teen laughed a little. "Well you kissed back, so you gotta like me at least a little, right?" It seemed that Karofsky didn't realize just how scarce a chance Kurt had to kiss was. He didn't realize how desperate not only he was, but Kurt was too. The smaller of the two was quiet, looked away.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Karofsky didn't argue. He went right back to it, lips meshing and hands unbuttoning Kurt's jacket, stiff-arming him out of it, and then sliding up his top. The frail boy squirmed and flushed, not sure what to expect. So it wasn't his fault that when Karofsky's plump fingers brushed over a nipple, he gasped and jolted.

It seemed to be a reaction Karofsky liked, as he ran his fingers over the nipple again, before taking it in his fingertips and teasing it. He pinched and pulled, flicked and twisted, until it was like a hard little pebble under Kurt's shirt. Then he did the same to the other one, and pulled away to watch Kurt react.

He got quite a show, the boy stifling adorably girly moans and jolting and squirming like someone had put ants in his pants. "Do you want more?" he asked in a deep, husky voice. Kurt was quiet, fighting himself inside, before finally answering.

"Yes."

It didn't take Dave more than a few seconds to pull Kurt's top off, and pull his pants down, leaving the boy in a pair of underwear that looked unnaturally womanly. He wouldn't question it. It took him a little longer to get out of all of his clothes, and didn't bother to keep his boxers on, letting his cock hang free as he dragged Kurt deeper into the locker room, where there was less of a chance for them to get walked in on.

Eyes locked onto the dick that was exposed and didn't stray for even a second. It wasn't as though Kurt was a size queen, but god- that was a big dick. What was he supposed to do with it. It didn't seem like he needed to do much though, it was already hard and an angry red.

Karofsky was looking at him expectantly, and it took him only a moment more to realize he needed to pull his underwear down. So he did. Kicking away the purple booty shorts, he exposed his own half-hard dick. It was considerably smaller than Karofsky's, but it made sense when you took in their dimensions.

Dave didn't seem offput by its size either, reaching over and gently gripping it. Kurt gasped and bucked slightly, blushing at his body's immediate reaction. Karofsky just laughed, and began to pump the cock. Kurt whimpered and gently grabbed at the other teen's chest, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy it. It was so overwhelming, but he just had to put it all out of his mind. This was happening, and damn if he wasn't going to enjoy himself.

It didn't take long for him to become fully hard, and then they were at a standstill. "So what now?" Karofsky asked. Kurt huffed, suddenly glad he'd read all those sex novels, at least they gave him an idea. "You need to lube me up." he answered as though he knew what he was doing. With an idea of what to do now, Karofsky nodded and manhandled the nearest locker open. Luckily it was Sam's, which gave them a variety of stuff to use as lube.

They ended up using the massage oil, Kurt handed it to the lug of a man and explained shyly what to do. Karofsky wasn't so shy, and made Kurt turn and put his ass out, told him to lean on the lockers. He did, although he wasn't sure why he did it so easily. Dave had no idea what he was doing what if he- and then came the finger.

A slick, oil-covered index finger slowly wriggled its way inside, making Kurt groan and cringe. Even Karofsky's fingers were thick, so they would have to be careful. Surprisingly, the teen didn't move an inch until Kurt said he was ready, and when he did, he just pushed in and out slowly. This would probably be the only time Karofsky ever indulged his gay fantasies in his life, he would do whatever it took to make sure it happened.

After Kurt got accustomed, he told the other to add another finger. After more oil, another finger slipped inside. It hurt even more, as he was really getting stretched now. "Now scissor." he instructed, and Karofsky did nothing.

The flippant brunette looked back. "Make a scissoring motion? Like this?" he demonstrated with one hand. "Ohhhh." Karofsky finally got it, and started to do so. Kurt humphed and looked away again.

"I can't believe I'm going to let you inside of me." he grumbled under his breath. Karofsky, being ever oblivious, didn't notice. They continued stretching for a few minutes, before Kurt finally felt it was time. "Okay. Let's do it."

Karofsky grinned and nodded, standing up and positioning himself behind Kurt. He slathered his cock with the oil and gently parted the boy's soft ass cheeks. Pressing his cock head right at the brunette's pucker, he began to slowly push in.

It still hurt. Not as bad as it could've been, but it certainly wasn't nice either. Kurt groaned and gripped the nearest locker handles, eyes screwed shut. Karofsky didn't wait this time, pushing all the way in and then stopping. "God... it's fucking huge." Kurt whispered, mainly to himself.

Karofsky chuckled. "I get that a lot."

Kurt scowled. "I meant your ego."

That shut him up, but it didn't wipe the smile from Dave's face yet. When Kurt seemed okay, he pulled out till his tip caught on the puckering hole, then pushed back in. He recieved a wispy gasp, and tightening muscles. At least it wasn't a 'fuck you get out of me'. He began to slowly push in and out, it was so simple that even he couldn't mess it up.

Kurt seemed to feel that way too, as pain slowly ebbed away, and pleasure came in its place. Soft gasps turned to moans, and tensing turned to him actually pushing back, trying to get him in even more. It felt good. Amazing, even. Totally. Worth. It.

They fucked for what felt like the good part of an hour, before that familiar rumbling filled them both. "Hummel, fuck, I'm gonna..." Karofsky warned.

"Pull out." Kurt wouldn't have some boy he barely knew coming in him. He had at least a shred of respect... right? Karofsky seemed to hesitate, but did what Kurt wanted in the end. With one hand he pumped his cock furiously, while the other reached around to tug the other boy off. They came almost simultaneously, leaving a mess of white on the tiled floor.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, Kurt cleaned up the mess, and they got dressed. Just before Kurt was about to leave without a word, Karofsky kissed him one last time. This one seemed more desperate than the first, if that was possible. "This was a one time thing, Hummel."

Kurt gave a little, almost sad smile. "I know." And with that, he left the locker room.

* * *

I really hate the ending, but I hope it's good enough for a one shot. :P Reviews are loved.


End file.
